Episode 6609 (18th July 2013)
Plot As Brenda, Bob and Dan climb into the helicopter, Bob questions what's happening. Nikhil tells the guests they will be arriving soon. Gennie arrives late saying her bus broke down, she asks where her mum and Bob are. Alicia fills in the blanks as they arrive on the helicopter. Marlon tries to reassure Laurel. Brenda tells Bob about the surprise wedding. He tells her she's beautiful and convinces her to take the wig off. Charity thinks it might be time to move back out of Tug Ghyll, Debbie agrees. Cameron sits watching Debbie from behind the bar. Gennie sings 'I Want to Hold Your Hand' at the hand-fasting as Rodney walks Brenda down the aisle. Chas comments to Diane about Bernice making Cameron miss the ceremony because of Gabby, Diane is puzzled saying Gabby's at school. Gennie gets emotional as she weds Brenda and Bob. Marlon tries to get Laurel to think about going to college, she sends him to the hand-fasting. Kerry arrives at the ceremony late. Gennie becomes too emotional so Nikhil has to finish the ceremony. Laurel is paranoid as she sits home alone. The guests arrive at The Woolpack for the reception. Cameron tells Chas he got his wires crossed, Bernice meant next week. Debbie tells Cameron to back off as Gennie witnesses their conversation. Gennie tells Nikhil that she thinks something might be going on between Cameron and Debbie. Kerry goes to tell Dan something but Sean interrupts them. Sean tells him he doesn't want people to laugh at him again, he needs to break it off. Dan gives a best man speech. Laurel convinces herself there's someone outside the house and grabs her scissors. Brenda goes to throw the bouquet and Priya, Chas and Kerry fight over who will catch it with Chas winning. Marlon receives a phone call from a panicking Laurel. Dan tells Kerry about Sean's feelings, she dismisses them and invites him to go into town. Gennie tells Nikhil that she passed her driving test this morning. She notices Debbie and asks her about her and Cameron's conversation earlier but when Debbie tries to avoid it, Gennie's suspicions are heightened. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk – Dominic Brunt Guest cast None Noteable dialogue Nikhil Sharma: (to guests) Okay, we, erm... we might still be on. Probably. Victoria Sugden: "You're gonna let him be my boss?" Eric Pollard: "You'll get used to him." Val Pollard: "Look beyond the starched collar and underneath he's actually quite normal... for a sociopath." --- Brenda Walker: (to Rodney Blackstock as he escorts her down the aisle while Gennie Walker sings) "I always like to talk when I get nervous." (To Eric Pollard) "It could've been you up there if you'd played your cards right." (To Rodney) "Good job I've got you here to give me away.." (to Ruby Haswell) "Hello.." (back to Rodney) "Oh, not that I see you as a father figure or anything. On the contrary..." (to David) "Hello..." (back to Rodney) "...more of a randy old uncle." (now down the aisle) "Ooh, we're here." --- Brenda Walker: (as Gennie Walker gets emotional at the hand-fasting) "No, don't worry love, you compose yourself. (to guests) She's only just finished breastfeeding so her hormones are all over the place." --- Val Pollard: "Someone wants to tell Eric that bald is in. Would save us a fortune in Regaine." --- Kerry Wyatt: (drunkenly slurring, to Brenda) "You looked lush 'n'that, even wi' hair. Honestly, like you're off that, erm... Alien film. But like the woman, not the alien!" --- Diane Sugden: "Okay that's it, there's been a bit too much romance today for my liking. We're having a bitter and single theme night next week." --- Nikhil Sharma: (looking up at the B&B): "It's amazing that it's ours, isn't it? It's our own place." Gennie Walker: "Mm. (pauses) Is it a bit creepy that we're staring up at the room that me mum's having her wedding night in?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes